


Oh What a Night

by Axelex12



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst with a Happy Ending, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Angst, French Cersei Lannister, French Kissing, Happy Ending, Loss of Virginity, MILFs, Multiple Orgasms, Older Woman/Younger Man, POV First Person, POV Jon Snow, Post-High School, Prom, Sexual Tension, Teacher-Student Relationship, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:35:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelex12/pseuds/Axelex12
Summary: Jon Snow/Cersei Lannister Teacher/Student AUProm NightFrenchTeacher!Cersei LannisterStudent!Jon Snow
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jon Snow
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Oh What a Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chuyitoe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuyitoe/gifts), [Azor_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azor_Stargaryen/gifts), [dig_dug_dag](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dig_dug_dag/gifts), [Jon_Stargaryen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Stargaryen/gifts), [R_TarStark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_TarStark/gifts), [RC97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC97/gifts), [Spawn_Hades](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spawn_Hades/gifts).



I sat on the edge of the fountain with the balled up red carnation in my hand doing my best not to weep  
in front of anybody. I was at my senior Prom waiting on a date that would never show up. Suddenly I felt  
a friendly finger tap me on my shoulder; I turned around to see that it was my homeroom and French  
teacher Ms. Lannister. “Hey there Tiger how are you?” 

I replied with the easiest lie I could think of, “I’m fine  
just enjoying the night and the statue of Venus. How are you?” She replied sweetly but didn’t go for the  
change of topic, “I’m concerned that you are out here ready to snap and that I don’t think I’ve ever  
seen you like this.” I played off her concern and turned my attention back to the statue. She stood next  
to me in silence for about two minutes then I broke down “What the fuck is wrong with me?” I suddenly  
felt my face rest in her cleavage and heard her whisper “There is nothing wrong with you Mon Amor; not  
a damn thing. Girls your age are just cruel.” As she hugged me we ended up walking to her car. “Look  
my time here chaperoning is done do you want me to take you home?” I nodded and we took off into the night.

We ended up stopping at her house she took out a bottle of red wine and two goblets. “Perfect I think  
you could use some of this.” I took the glass and began to chuck it as if it was soda, Cersei laughed  
the way my I turned my nose up at the taste of it. She showed me the proper to drink such an expensive  
bottle of alcohol. “So does the fact that I got stood up at prom official make me a man yet?” I said  
somewhat tipsy having my head rest on her shoulder. 

“Well considering how long I’ve known you I  
think at this point in your life you seem to be in good shape all things considered.” I laughed at her  
remark with both genuine laughter and sly sarcasm. “Cersei, I have three weeks until I’m done with  
high school and I’ve never even been kissed. This is the closest thing I’ve gotten to intimacy with a  
woman since I started school.” She looked at me as if what she heard was shocking this prompted her  
to sit me up and began to kiss me, but this kiss was no regular kiss this kiss was passionate and  
possessive I felt her tongue plunge into my mouth and dance along with mine. 

“Cersei, are you sure  
you really want to do this?” She nodded as she wildly removed my tux until I was down to my boxers  
and undershirt; Cersei removed her stunningly sexy blue dress to display her fiery red lingerie  
underneath it. She sat in my lap grinning as my dick brushed against her panties, “Just relax yourself  
darling there is absolutely nothing to worry about.” Her manor was both motherly and sensual serene  
and sexy. I felt like I was being lulled to sleep and seduced into lust, Cersei had gotten me naked  
completely her hands sensually ran up down and across my chest and then she began to trace my face  
with her fingers. “Such a lovely young man yet such sad eyes. You are clearly in need of me.” 

Soon her hand was on my dick and to my surprise she began to stroke it up and down, there was a look  
of joy on her face when she was starring at my member. “You have truly been blessed with a beautiful  
cock may I taste it?” I was on my way to getting lost in her dazzling green eyes when she put her face in  
my crotch and began to suck my dick. I was wide awake when she took almost my entire member into  
her and I remember saying something that got her to stop. “Man I can’t wait to fuck you. I was  
expecting her to scold me for using such harsh langue but to my surprise she simply smiled “In that  
case let us change the venue, come with me.” She took me by the hand and walked me up into her  
large bedroom. Cersei passionately kissed me and took me down to the bed with her; she threw back  
the covers and got in between the sheets with me. As she ravished me with kisses my dick began to  
thrust in and out of her, making her let out a moan of joy.

“Oh Oui fuck me, Mon Amor. Make me come with your beautiful dick.” Her lips were caressing my  
neck; my hands smacked her butt playfully every so often. I was on top of her now her legs locked me  
in place between her thighs while she dug her lush red fingernails into my back. We paused for a  
moment and just looked at each other and as I looked into her eyes I told her my truth. “I’m in love with  
you or what I mean to say is that I love you and I know that you’re married but I don’t care about that  
because I love you.” 

There was a tear in her eye and she kissed me just as she reached her orgasm. “I  
love you too sweetie I love you very, very much. When we finished making love we just laid there in bed  
holding each other’s naked bodies both of us weeping fairly happily. “You know this is going to suck  
come Monday right?” she gave a half nod “Oui but it doesn’t half to. We can pretend were just friends  
but maybe if you stayed after school and I stayed a few minutes after class you and I can go find  
ourselves a nice spot and how is it you Americans say one knock out?” I laughed and corrected her  
.

“You mean knock one out.” she nodded and kissed me again “Oui you and I can knock one out before  
the end of the day or since my husband won’t be home for that week you and I can come back here and  
do this until it is dark.” I smiled “How about this since I have senior cut day tomorrow why don’t you  
come and play hooky from work?” 

We talked and planned our day together and our time together for the  
summer. We decided that tomorrow she would spend the day with me and soon our summer of paradise  
began.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave Kudos.


End file.
